Miénteme
by Angelique Ruthven
Summary: Kaito se revolvió el cabello con ansiedad y furia contenida. Había tanto que decir y a la vez nada. Observó a la chica frente a él, su mirada chocolate estaba por derretirse por culpa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y no detenerse.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para beneficio mio y de mis lectores ;D si es que hay claro.

**Advertencia:** Drama/Angst y la indispensable falta de ortografía.

* * *

><p><strong>Miénteme<strong>

Estando sentada junto a la ventana aquella noche pudo ver una silueta en el oscuro manto nocturno. La luna estaba en su cuarto menguante y le parecía una _vil sonrisa_ de gato. ¿Estaba acaso mofándose de su situación? Probablemente. Dejó salir un suspiro cansino mientras regresaba su vista a la pantalla del televisor. No le estaba prestando atención, sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la puerta. Esperando. Los segundos pasaron seguidos por los minutos, incluso pasaron algunas horas. Sintiéndose derrotada y perturbantemente tranquila apagó el televisor y se disponía a subir a su habitación cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Su corazón se aceleró y creyó que se desmayaría en ese mismo momento.

-Ya salgo.

A pasos lentos y temblorosos caminó hacia la puerta. – ¿Quién es?- La pregunta estaba de más. Ella sabía perfectamente quién era, pero tenía la esperanza, muy en el fondo de su mente, de que fuera alguien más.

-Soy yo, Kaito.

Meiko suspiró pesadamente, como si le costase hacerlo. Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta que de un momento a otro parecía pesar una tonelada. Ahí estaba él, con sus ojos azules, opacos, conscientes de lo que les esperaba a ambos. Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, respiró su aroma cuando entró. Cerró la puerta y sintió que más que cerrarla se estaba condenando. Él estaba parado en la sala, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared más cercana. La castaña sonrió con tristeza y se sentó en uno de los sillones color marrón. Le dirigió una mirada al amante del helado, indicándole que se sentara frente a ella, en el otro sillón.

El chico de cabello azul caminó de forma monótona hacia el lugar. No quería estar ahí, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que debía estar. Se sentó sin mirar a la chica, encontró algo interesante en la punta de sus zapatos y se quedó ahí, sin más. Meiko le dedicó una mirada intensa, esperando por algo, cualquier cosa. La chica sentía que su corazón comenzaba a quebrarse cada segundo que pasaba en ese asfixiante silencio que ambos habían creado. Sin saber cómo, las palabras salieron de su boca.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

Kaito se tensó de inmediato, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo. La chica comenzó a alterarse, la situación empeoraba y él no hacía nada, nada. Subió las piernas al sillón y las abrazó, buscando un refugio para lo que se le estaba viniendo encima.

-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Pasó algo que hizo que te alejaras de mí?

El chico de cabello azul frunció el ceño y levantó su celeste mirada hacia Meiko. Chocolate y celeste se fundieron en un mar de desesperación, tristeza, ansiedad, incertidumbre. La castaña no se explicaba como su relación había llegado a esto.

-No ha pasado nada, ya te lo dije.

La voz de Kaito se escuchaba vacía, lejana. La chica intentó abrazarse a la calidez que alguna vez las palabras del hombre que estaba frente a ella le habían brindado tantas veces, pero no la pudo encontrar. Se abrazó más a sí misma, intentando inútilmente de refugiarse de la tormenta que se cernía sobre ellos.

-Yo… me siento sola Kaito. Más sola que nunca, y me duele que tú… que me hagas esto…

-Meiko, yo no…

-Que ya no me dediques ni una mirada, que pases a mi lado fingiendo que no estoy ahí…

-Meiko, escúchame, no es nada, yo no sé…

-Has dejado de confiar en mí.

Kaito se revolvió el cabello con ansiedad y furia contenida. Había tanto que decir y a la vez nada. Observó a la chica frente a él, su mirada chocolate estaba por derretirse por culpa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y no detenerse. Abrazada a sí misma, con la desesperada necesidad de escapar de aquella soledad.

-Meiko, no es que ya no confíe en ti.

-Ya no sé nada de tu vida.

-¡No hay nada que saber!

Esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Meiko dejó de abrazarse a sí misma y se sentó correctamente en el sillón, con la mirada opaca centrada en él.

-No pido que me cuentes tus hazañas de héroe, ni tampoco te estoy pidiendo un informe diario de tu vida, todo lo que sé que te sucede, es por terceras personas. Pero está bien, de igual forma siempre he estado sola.

Su voz se quebró al final, no pudo contenerlo más. Se levantó del sillón y quiso correr al baño por algo de papel higiénico, pero Kaito la sostuvo del brazo con fuerza intentando que se girara, pero Meiko se resistió. El chico jaló con fuerza y la atrajo hacia el en un abrazo. Meiko se derrumbó y ambos quedaron arrodillados en el suelo, pero Kaito no la soltó.

-¡Me siento tan jodidamente sola! Y no hay nadie, ¡nadie! Ya no lo soporto más, y luego tú me haces esto, ¡tú!

-Meiko basta, no quiero que pienses así, no me estoy alejando de ti, _te quiero demasiado como para alejarme de ti._

-¡¿Entonces qué quieres que piense?

El silencio volvió a oprimir ambos corazones, el de la chica cada vez más roto. Se separó del abrazo y se disponía a levantarse cuando Kaito la volvió a sujetar.

-Espera, Meiko.

-Necesito lavarme la cara.

La chica desapareció en el pasillo y se lavó la cara, se limpió la nariz y se rio de forma seca al verse al espejo y encontrar su cara tan demacrada. Volvió sobre sus pasos y encontró a Kaito sentado en el sillón, con las manos entrelazadas y algo encorvado. Ella llegó y se sentó a su lado, sin mirarlo, él tampoco la miró.

-Dime algo, Kaito. Lo que sea, _miénteme_ si es necesario, pero di algo.

Pero para desgracia de la castaña, Kaito no dijo nada.

-Si no tienes nada que decirme, _ni siquiera una mentira, _prefiero que te vayas, Kaito.

El chico cerró sus manos en puño y las apretó tan fuerte que sentía que sus uñas atravesarían las palmas de sus manos. Se levantó de golpe y salió de la casa azotando la puerta. Meiko sonrió con tristeza y rompió en un devastador llanto, con solo una idea en la cabeza.

-_Si lo que necesitas para estar bien es alejarte de mí, que así sea, Kaito._

* * *

><p>Er... gomen o0o! esto salio de una cabeza muy perturbada xD eeto... ah si, bueno esta dedicado a Lallen :D por sus grandiosos KaiMei que hay en FF! espero que les haya gustado, se que esta de mas de depresivo pero D: asi salio, no lo pude evitar ._. nyu espero leer algo de feedback xD tomatazos y bombas son er... recibidos jajaja<p>

**~Angelique Ruthven~**


End file.
